Two new training programs will be part of the Indiana CTSI. The K-12 program will fund post-doctoral junior faculty scientists, and the T-32 program will fund pre-doctoral research trainees. More specifically, the K12 program will focus on junior faculty, typically at the Assistant Professor level, who have already obtained a clinical doctoral degree (e.g., M.D., D.D.S., Pharm.D., O.D., D.P.T., Ph.D. clinical psychologist, etc.) and who desire to pursue clinical or translational research. The T32 program will focus on two types of pre-doctoral students: a) those enrolled in a clinical doctoral degree program as described above (i.e., students enrolled in medical, dental, pharmacy, optometry or other professional schools that provide a clinical doctoral degree);b) those enrolled in a Ph.D. program relevant to clinical or translational research (e.g., nursing or other health care professionals working on a Ph.D. or basic, social or other types of scientists focusing on translational research. These CTSI-funded training positions will not supplant the numerous T32 and individual K and other career awards currently funded at our institution, which reside in specific disciplines. Rather, the CTSI positions will serve a unique role in advancing multidisciplinary translational research. The overarching objectives common to both the K12 and T32 positions are: 1) Each CTSI-funded T32 or K12 trainee must focus on an area of translational research. 2) These CTSI positions will not be targeted to particular departments or diseases but will instead concentrate on multidisciplinary research involving a minimum of two different disciplines. 3) Each trainee funded by one of these CTSI positions will require co-mentorship involving a clinician scientist mentor and a non-clinician Ph.D. (or equivalent) mentor. 4) The degree or minor expected of a trainee funded by one of these CTSI positions will be an M.S. in Clinical Research or an M.S. in Translational Research (if a clinician-scientist) or a Minor in Clinical Research or a Minor in Translational Research (if a non-clinician pre-doctoral student). 5) Our goal is that a minimum of 25% of the CTSI-funded T32 and K12 positions will be occupied by trainees from under-represented minority groups. 6) There will be enhanced instruction in the responsible conduct of research (Bioethics Program, Section 15).